The Wedding Planners
by GoldenTigerChild
Summary: The Cherry Blossom of Konoha is marrying the Panda of Suna, what happens when the Cat of Suna and the Weapon Mistress of Konoha meet? Plain and simple craziness with a twist. This story will contain mature content in later chapters GaaSaku, ShikaTemi
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this story was originally written by my friend RidingOnASilverWind but she has given it over to me to finish so I can't promise that I'll update regularly but I will when I can. The first three chapters are her original writing chapter four and beyond will be my own.

I have however done some editing.

Plus, disclaimer, these characters are not of my creation, I just borrow them from time to time. And I make make absolute squat from my writings. Besides my own self enjoyment.

* * *

Kankuro walked up to the mailbox with a mug of coffee in his hand and clothed only in a robe and his boxer shorts, his hair not yet combed as he bent down to retrieve the newspaper that was sticking out of the mailbox. Grabbing it and taking a drink of his coffee he spluttered.

It was god-awful; Temari must have made it today. Gaara was probably sleeping off the aftereffects of his bachelor party the other night. He and the pink-haired chick from Konoha had finally gotten hitched and were going to tie the knot in a couple of months. Sakura, Temari had told him, had one hell of a bachelorette party that night as well. One that made Gaara's pale in comparison.

Kankuro walked back to the house muttering something about how he was going to miss Gaara's coffee making skills once he moved to the small house in the area right in the middle of the two-shinobi cities. Sakura worked at the hospital at Kohona and Kankuro and Gaara both knew that no matter how much she loved Gaara there was no way she was giving up her job at the hospital. And Gaara being Kazekage could not give up his position in the Sand. The only difference between the two's normal lives would be that Sakura could no longer go on seduction missions. Kankuro couldn't blame his brother for that. He wouldn't want his woman to have to draw another man to her bed either. And the fact that Gaara was the leader of Suna or the Village Hidden in the Sand probably had something to do about it too. It would not look good to have the wife of a Village leader go out and sell her body for her village's gain unless absolutely necessary. And if Gaara himself was around to make sure perverted men's hands stayed off of Sakura's person.

Gaara had named him best man and that meant he had to follow his brother around to wine tastings and bakeries that he and Sakura were trying to see which one they liked the most. Sakura's maid of honor was some brunette that Kankuro had yet to meet. All he knew was that Sakura hadn't chosen the blond-haired bimbo that she'd hung out with a lot when they were all teens. He shuddered at the thought of having to sit next to her at the reception for even the few minutes that were required. So for that Kankuro was eternally grateful.

Once inside the house he dumped his coffee in the sink and rinsed it out before setting his cup on the counter. Going to the fridge he pulled it open and sighed when he saw that his bear had been replaced by Temari with her so called healthy brand of Budlight Lime. Grabbing one anyway he stood, cracked it open and took a long chug and swallowed with an annoyed look on his face before bending back down and checking the expiration date on the box. This junk expired more than two weeks ago. No wonder it tasted like shit.

Taking another drink anyway, Kankuro closed the door and carried his bad beer with him back to his room. He was just about to close his door when Gaara stumbled out of his own room across the hall. Apparently he had a hangover. Opening his door, Kankuro sighed grabbing the Tylenol off his dresser before turning to Gaara and handing him the bottle and telling him that it was an early wedding present.

Gaara rolled his eyes and opened the container popped out about three of the pills, before throwing them back and swallowing.

"Hey Kankuro, I got a cake thing or another that I need to go to with Sakura. It's at her friend Tenten's bakery. She had to work today so she suggested that Sakura come over to give a few cakes a try. I hear she makes a killer chocolate cake. You up to coming with?" Gaara smiled here, "I know for a fact that most of the girls who work there are single, so who knows maybe you can hook up with one of them."

Kankuro scanned his memory to put a picture to the name but drew a blank before he recalled that Sakura's maid of honor was named Tenten. So rather pleased with himself over remembering this little tidbit of information Kankuro replied, "Yeah, sure I'll go. Where's it at and what time?"

Gaara yawned before replying, "It's in Kohona and it's at four so you got about an hour to get ready to go and that should give us enough time to drive to Konoha and get there in time."

"Alright that's fine. But Gaara, word of warning don't drink the coffee or the beer. One's burnt and the other is stale as hell." Gaara nodded his thanks as he walked into the kitchen but stopped when Kankuro added, "Oh, and what time did you get home last night?"

Gaara turned and pondered for a bit before shrugging and saying," I'd say about four in the morning and I had paperwork I needed to get done so I went to bed about..." he looked at the clock, "about an hour and a half ago. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious" Kankuro said over his shoulder before closing his bedroom door. Effectively cutting off the conversation. Going over to his dresser Kankuro opened his top drawer and pulled out a pair of black sweats with the same color sweatshirt before he put them on, however, he thought for a second before throwing the sweats back in the drawer and went to his closet and took out a pair of black leather pants with a loose graphic tee with the Pink Floyd logo on it also black. Picking up his paint from the bedside-table, he dipped his fingers in and drew his lines out of habit. Grabbing his hood and throwing it on, he went to the restroom, brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror and grabbed his smokes from the counter before taking a small bag to put the butts in, in his back pocket. With a turn, Kankuro lit up grabbing his lighter from the top of the toilet. If the coffee was going to taste like dog shit then he was going to have a smoke. Then his door opened and Temari poked her head in and glared at him.

Taking a drag he blew smoke in her direction. Her lip screwed up, as did her nose. "Nasty habit," she muttered. He gave her the bird and she closed the door. Taking another drag Kankuro put out his cigarette and put it back in the box. He knew Temari hated that he smoked but well, he hated her coffee. SO hey, as far as he was concerned, they were even. Rolling his pack up in his sleeve Kankuro came out of his room flipping off the fan.

Going into the living room and plopping himself down on the couch, Kankuro picked up the remote and just to piss his sister off, switched it to the porn channel. He watched for all of five seconds before shivering and changing it to the news. Gay porn. That made him shudder. Some of his buddies were gay but that didn't mean that he wanted to watch them screw their boyfriends at night.

Temari walked out of the kitchen sighing with pleasure as she took a drink of coffee. Kankuro stared. How she could like that shit was beyond him. That is until Gaara come out of the kitchen as well with his own mug in his hand. Shit. Gaara must have made a fresh pot and gotten rid of the mud that Temari called coffee that she had made. Feeling lazy, Kankuro called out, "Hey Gaara, bring me a cup will ya?" With a roll of his eyes Gaara went into the kitchen and brought back a cup and tossed it to Kankuro. Kankuro sighed and said, "I meant for the cup to have coffee in it. Asshole."

"Get it yourself, Lazy Ass." Gaara replied back.

Standing Kankuro strode into the kitchen and poured himself a mug of coffee. Taking a precautionary sip he sighed with pleasure as the taste of freshly grinded coffee-bean coffee touched his tongue. Going to stand by the doorway that was now barren, as Gaara had retreated back to his room and Temari was sprawled on the Laz-E-Boy next to the couch.

As he finished his cup of coffee he asked Temari, "So how have you and deer boy been doing?"

Temari glared at him again before opening her mouth and saying, "We're doing fine. He's on a mission that's all."

"So has he finally asked you to marry him yet? I hope so. It's going to be great having the house completely to myself. Hell, I could walk around in my boxers again and not to mention smoke somewhere outside my room."

Temari scowled and muttered, "No, he hasn't so hold off your joy till then."

Kankuro smirked, "Guess I'll have to prod pineapple head in the right direction then."

"You will do no such thing!" Temari almost shouted. Kankuro swore he could almost see the little flames in her eyes. So with a shrug he shut up. After about ten minutes Gaara made his reappearance and asked Kankuro as he buttoned up his shirt "You ready to go?"

Kankuro again shrugged, "Yeah."

"You look fancy today." Temari called from the chair.

"We're going to Kohona to Tenten's bakery. Sakura wants to try some of the cakes there."

"Didn't she choose a cake last week?" Temari asked.

"Yeah but still she hasn't made a permanent decision. And Tenten has been gone on a mission for the past month. Assassination I think? Besides," Gaara shrugged. "It's not like we're going to do this twice."

Ah how sweet." Kankuro said his voice dripping sarcasm. "Now can the romantic talk till after you and Sakura are within earshot of each other?"

With an eye roll that would have done Shikamaru proud and a shrug Gaara fired back, "It could. But it won't. Got to practice you know."

Kankuro shook his head, "Whatever, man." before going back into the kitchen and placing his twice used mug in the dishwasher. Going back out to the living room, he saw Gaara puling on his loafers or his old-man shoes as Kankuro had dubbed them. With a snort Kankuro bent down and grabbed his combat boots from the doorway before sitting opposite Temari and putting them on in the other chair.

After he finished lacing up his boots, Kankuro stood as Gaara picked up his house keys and wallet from beside him. Sliding them into his pockets he flipped Temari a twenty.

"Order a pizza for dinner tonight. Make sure it's no veggie overload that the ones that are in the freezer."

"Will do," Temari said not looking up from the television, which showed a man taking a woman into his arms in a show Kankuro believed to be called 'All My Children'. Kankuro led the way out of the house and to Gaara's truck. Konoha was a five-hour drive and a ten-hour walk. Well more like a run really. But knowing the lovebirds they'd take three hours to try almost everything in the bloody bakery before finally leaving. And he for one wanted to get back before one in the morning. He wasn't the one getting married after all.

Gaara tossed him the keys and got in the passenger's side. Kankuro jumped in and slammed the door shut. He put the key in the ignition and started the truck and with a roar they took off towards Konoha and a very sweet surprise.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please leave a review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, these are not my charcters and I do not own Naruto, both the show and character. Unfortuneatly or both Tenten and Kankuro would get a hella lot more screentime.

* * *

Tenten slouched against her counter, her chin resting on a hand as she watched the door drowsily. It was about 3:50 p.m. and she knew that Sakura and her soon to be hubby would be here soon, they were due at 4:00. Sakura had told her about Gaara and Tenten faintly remembered meeting the redhead when she and Sakura had still been in high school.

They'd all gone to Konoha high together. But being a year older than Sakura and in a different lunch they only saw each other around the school. That is until Science and Math came along. Sakura was a natural brainiac and still was but she had been moved to higher courses in those two subjects. Other than Sakura the only girl she still had had contact with was Hinata, and that come through Neji. Being in the same grade, she and the pale eyed young man were oftentimes paired up to work together for projects and the like. She was the crazy baker who had an obsession with pointy objects and he was the boy who was rather cold and kind of emo so of course they got put together.

She still kept in contact with him and they hooked up occasionally. They had a strict friend with benefits relationship. They met up, screwed, talked for a bit. If they felt like it they snuggled or went for another round. They kissed a bit with passion but there was no spark. None at all. Sure she'd slept with a few other guys in high school. All of them older than her by a couple of years that is besides Neji, hey in her opinion go for the ones with experience they know how to use the equipment and give you want you want. You returned the favor then split and it was never spoken of again until the next time... If there was a next time. But she always used protection, always.

Looking at the clock again it read 3:57 p.m. In exactly ninety seconds she heard a car pull up. Then another ten seconds later she heard the roar of a truck. A Chevy. She smiled. Tenten herself preferred a Silverado preferably before 1980 when they were still made of metal. She heard two doors open on the truck and a single door open on a little Ford car. They all opened and closed at different times. Doing a countdown of ten until 4:00 p.m. She counted and at eight the door opened and Sakura looked at the clock and laughed, "Exactly on time, eh Ten?"

"Nope you had two seconds to spare. So whom all did you bring with yeah? I heard an extra door open." Sakura didn't bother to answer the question as the two men entered through the door of Tenten's tiny bakery. A redhead and a man with a floppy hood walked in. The guy with the hood looked like he was hiding cat-ears under it. Damn, he looked familiar.

"Tenten you haven't met before but this is Gaara my fiancé." Sakura gestured to the redhead and he come forward and shook her hand over the counter. With a start Tenten looked down at the counter and released the man's hand and come out from behind the bar-like counter in front of her and then walked over to the newly deemed Gaara and gave him a hug. He stiffened a minute before hugging her back.

"Sakura's practically family to me so since your marrying her, your family too." Tenten said with a smile at Sakura over  
her shoulder. The pinkette smiled back and Tenten walked over to her and gave her a hug as well. "I'm so happy for you," she whispered.

"Thank you," Sakura said. Pulling back she gestured to the other man in the cat-ear hood. "This is Kankuro, you might remember him from high school he was a grade ahead of you Tenten, he's Gaara's older brother."

Turning to face Cat-man or Kankuro, Tenten smiled up at him and came forward a little shyly this time and gave him a hug. The man's arms immediately wrapped around her waist almost involuntarily. She could feel his groin slightly against her stomach. He stood a good five inches over her own height of 5'7" and a half. Where the hell had she met him before!

* * *

Thank you for reading and please leave a review. They are the messages that let me know I'm doing my job as an entertainer. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

These aren't my characters just my plot. :) The Naruto universe is not mine sadly. :/

* * *

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. 'Oh Gawd,' Kankuro thought as he put his arms around the girl. Tenten, where did that name come from in his mind? The girl had a gorgeous set of dark-chocolate-brown eyes on her and a deep mahogany hair color, that went down to her waist but that she wore in a messy bun to keep it out of her face as she cooked he suspected. There was even a streak of cake batter on her cheek that he felt the urge to wipe away but didn't not knowing what her reaction to it would be. He could feel her firm breasts against his chest as she gave him a squeeze; he missed the pleasurable pressure when she pulled away.

When she turned to Sakura and started talking, leading the group to her kitchen, Kankuro watched her hips sway back and forth in a way that was just natural movement. When Gaara saw the direction of his gaze he gave his brother the look. And feeling the pressure of his brother's gaze Kankuro looked up from his moving entertainment and mouthed to the redhead, 'She single?'

Gaara raised an eyebrow and shook his head mouthing, 'I don't know.' Following Sakura and catching up to the two women Gaara listened in on the conversation knowing that if Tenten was not single Sakura would be asking about her boyfriend or husband or the like by know. But he was disappointed by the fact that they were talking about cake not men.

"Well Sakura, I have a reasonably good multilayer cake that I can show you. It consists of four layers; red velvet, angel food, which has a very rich milk chocolate frosting between the two, and the third layer, is a thick loaf of dark chocolate chip coated in a white chocolate layer of a shell sort of but soft, and then I have a pound cake layer on the bottom. I can switch the layers around but the pound cake one has to stay on the bottom or it will fall apart. The sugar-free frosting has a whip-cream like taste to cancel out some of the sweetness of the cake to get rid of the sugar overload. This type of frosting looks good in a crimson or vanilla color. With crimson it has a bit of a cinnamon aftertaste so keep that in mind.

"I have some samples already made up and I can show you the different wedding cakes. But there are different types as well if you don't want a tiered cake. I think I have one hundred different types in stock right now but if you come back later in the week I should have more. But however, I hope you didn't have a heavy lunch and are prepared for a slight cake overload. You tell me what type you like and I'll see what I can do. Thankfully we have until ten so we should have plenty of time." she sighed and took a deep breath before in a slower voice, "Alright I'm done talking for a bit so tell me what you like and we'll get started."

Gaara and Sakura looked at each other and full out laughed before Sakura gave Tenten a hug and said, "Hun don't worry about us just roll out the cake and we'll get started. As long as it tastes good then we should be fine!" Gaara also reassured the brunette,

"I'm sure it will taste fine there is no reason to worry over it. You can talk all you want we need to know our options otherwise we'll be here till three in the morning."

Tenten smiled at him and after taking a drink of water started talking again about cakes. Both Gaara and Sakura paid attention but Kankuro on the other hand just watched the dark-haired woman's mouth as she spoke. She seemed to smile on reflex when she paused to let the soon to be newlyweds take in what she said before starting on another topic. They were in the kitchen so after she was finished explaining she went to the fridge and pulled out seven trays, she set them down on the counter while explaining over her shoulder to the group that the fridge would keep the cakes cool and moist.

She stopped talking for a moment and went over to the drawer while the couple and Kankuro examined the cakes she pulled out a rather sharp knife and tossed it casually over her shoulder. Starting slightly when the knife landed only a few feet away from his hand he noticed that it had landed tip down in the wooden cutting board next to the mixing bowl sitting next to the sink. She come back and flicked her wrist covering a small table big enough for maybe five people with a clean white tablecloth.

She went back to her drawer and come back this time with plates, glasses, and silverware and set the table with an elegance that could only be there because of practice. And with a sly smile on her face she reached down and came back up with a bottle of 1981 Carney red wine. She poured out four glasses and handed them each one with a smile before picking one up herself. She smiled and winked at the couple,

"I toast to the lovebirds," she said before raising her glass in the air, Kankuro followed her motion and then tipped back the glass drinking down only a quarter of the smooth tasting red wine. Tenten herself took a small sip from her glass and gazed at Kankuro a bewildered and curious expression hidden in her chocolate colored hues. Sakura chuckled at Tenten's toast and Gaara gave her a smile and a word of thanks before the couple did the weird curl their arm around the other's and give them a drink of whatever it was in the glass that the other was holding thing. If he was a woman then he'd know what it was called but hey he was a ball-bearing man he need not worry about such things.

Kankuro took another sip of wine. Ah good wine was hard to find nowadays. Sakura looked at the trays on the counter and laughed when Tenten brought one of them over. She told Gaara to look at the frosting. Tenten had made the frosting spell out, 'Sakura & Gaara 2013.' Underneath that she had made a little picture of a panda with a gourd holding a smiling cherry blossom in its paw. 'She certainly has a sense of humor' Kankuro thought as he saw his brother's changing expression. He obviously wasn't familiar with the fact that people called him a panda when his back was turned.

"Okay, go down the line and try them and then you can pick out your favorites and we'll all discuss." Tenten told them turning her laugh into a slight cough that she blocked with her arm, As Gaara and Sakura leaned forward to choose a cake. Tenten suddenly darted her arm between them and the cakes and asked hurriedly, "Neither of you have allergies right? I don't want to call an ambulance to my bakery it ruins business." she said it with humor meant to the last part but on the beginning she was completely serious. Both of the reddish haired people shook their head stating that neither of the two had allergies to anything and then she looked over at Kankuro he shook his head too. His only allergy was to mosquitos and he was sure that those weren't in a cake.

"Alright then, enjoy!" Tenten said with a flourish giving a mock bow to the trio.

Gaara leaned forward and picked the cake with the cherry blossom decorated on its surface and held it out to Sakura. She opened her mouth and he popped it in. Sakura closed her mouth and chewed before she swallowed. She let out a groan and glared at Tenten, "These weren't supposed to taste this good now I'm going to get all fat that's to you! We are going for a jog in a week so I'll still fit in my dress!"

"Nope," Tenten said with a smirk. "They all only have thirty calories each. So you'll be good."

Sakura stared and shook her head before picking up a little bite size cake and popping it in her mouth, "Damn right these are only thirty calories." she muttered underneath her breath. Gaara picked up one and popped it in his mouth. He gestured at Kankuro to do the same. With a sigh Kankuro leaned forward and picked up a cake.

* * *

Thank you for reading my garbage, :P, jk and please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Was not expecting this story to get so many views and visitors, thank you! I know the original author will be pleased, but this chapter here is my own work I hope it lives up to your expectations, Enjoy!

* * *

Placing it in his mouth he too was tempted to have the same reaction as Sakura.

He chuckled when he saw that Sakura was waiting impatiently for Gaara to choose another of the little pastries. Walking over to the baker Kankuro murmured to her, "Either Sakura's cravings are up or your cooking is driving her nuts for sugar."

"Sakura never did have much patience," she said back without looking up from her writings as she watched which ones the couple liked and which ones they didn't really care for although she couldn't hide her smirk.

"No offense to you but I know that Sakura used to hand out with a blonde bimbo when she was younger? Do you know what happened there? Those two were thick as thieves."

"Ino tried to go after Gaara in college when she knew Sakura had a thing for him, I punched her in the nose for it. Sakura did too but I took full blame so she didn't get kicked out of her med classes. We've been inseparable ever since Ino hates my guts because when I punched her I broke her nose and she ended up having to get a nose job."

Kankuro couldn't help but laugh at that. Gaara looked up at them and smiled with a tint of evil at Kankuro raising the area were his eyebrow would be. Kankuro shrugged still laughing but a little quieter now. Once he had himself under control, Kankuro replied, "Yeah, I can see the blonde freaking out about that." Tenten shrugged trying and failing to keep the smile from her face. Sakura looked up and saw the two standing close and chatting and she exchanged a look with Gaara that had him worried and thinking, 'Ah, shit we're in trouble.'

Swallowing what remained of the cake in her mouth Sakura cleared her throat and spoke, "So Tenten how's your love life going?" Looking up at Sakura and giving her a look that could kill lesser people Tenten relaxed her jaw,

"It's fine Sakura," Her eyes warned Sakura to shut her mouth but the pinkette was already beginning a statement.

"Neji finally conceded defeat and realized that his feelings for you are stronger than he thought? Thank goodness I know Hinata was starting to worry about him, you know how their clan is."

Sighing knowing her chances of getting out of this one was next to none, Tenten answered, "No Sakura he has not, I've told you before we are just friends, close ones but there is no romantic interest in either party."

As the girls talked the two men in the room exchanged glances and Gaara glanced at his brother with a look that said, 'Make a move!' The two women continued to talk for a while Sakura occasionally putting a different cake into her mouth as they did. Eventually Tenten looked at the wine glasses and noticed that they were empty or close to being so. Grabbing the wine bottle off the counter where she had set it and refilled their glasses giving her an excuse to not continue the awkward on her part conversation with her friend.

Tenten smiled at them all and brushed her hair behind her ear. She heard a bell ring as the front door of the bakery was opened. Looking out through the doorway which she had left partially open Tenten excused herself to serve her customer. As she walked out the door Kankuro couldn't help himself and look at her legs as she left. He thought for a moment about following her but decided against it because it would seem as if he were a little lost puppy-dog in his opinion. So instead he just took of his hood and folded it up and put it in his back pocket.

Sakura glanced at him to see what it was he was doing and paused as she was picking up a cake. Without his hood Kankuro could be seen as a very good looking young man, he had partially long brown hair for a guy. It was long enough to tousle and it had a spiked appearance from being under his hood. Sakura had seen him without it before when she treated his wounds one time but seeing him strong and healthy with it gone was a rare thing.

His facial features were strong and stark he looked very similar to his father, but his paint and eyes were different from his father. He shook his head and his hair fell into orderly disarray still slightly spiked but no longer looking like hat hair. Sakura piped up, "You're not wearing your hood in the wedding right? Or your face-paint?" Kankuro shook his head no.

"Gaara knows it's traditional but he asked me to not too since I take part in the ceremony and a walk down the aisle so he wants people to be able to see my face in its full glory." Kankuro rolled his eyes, "His words not mine."

Sakura smiled at her fiancé who smiled back at her with a tender look. Kankuro flinched, "No mushy shit in front of me got it," but then he got a Cheshire cat grin, "Actually go ahead I can use it as blackmail someday." They both glared at him for this statement and Gaara did kiss Sakura on the cheek but that's all they did, although hidden from Kankuro's eyes they held hands underneath the table.

Kankuro shook his head in exasperation and left the room going out the door that Tenten had gone through a few minutes ago.

* * *

Thank you for reading hope you liked it, :), please leave a review behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait people. I'm not pleased with this chapter, but since it's six thirty in the morning I'm not going to worry about it and just update. Plus thank you everyone for reading this thing, over 40 people I'm amazed. Now someone let me know how I'm doing already! Lol.

* * *

Tenten sighed in relief as she walked out of the backroom. Sakura's questions were a bit to prying when there were two males in the room. Those things are strictly girl talk topics spoken about when in jammas with liquor while watching ancient Disney movies. Shaking her head Tenten looked up at the ding of the bell that resided on her counter. It was a regular, Sasuke who seemed to be addicted to her chocolate, chocolate chip muffins. She went up to the counter with a smile, "The usual I suspect?"

"If you'd please," He smiled back at her, Tenten had thought about potentially dating him but he never gave any hint of their being mutual attraction. Taking her prongs from a pocket in her apron she gave them a twirl and bending down she slid open a panel to the food display and grabbed a large muffin from the back where it would be the freshest before standing and wrapping it in wax paper and turning to look over her shoulder at him she asked,

"You want it bagged or no?" Sasuke shrugged and replied,

"No, I'll be munching on it before I walk out the door anyway," he smiled again, "Might even take a seat and enjoy it here." Sasuke met Tenten's gaze and was there something hidden there in those onyx depths, she'd never find out because right as she was walking to give him his food, Kankuro came out of the backroom and caused her eyes to widen a bit and for there to be a pause in her step before she recovered and looked back at Sasuke, the hidden emotion in his eyes gone. His eyes had hardened when he locked gazes with Kankuro, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

Clearing her throat Tenten handed Sasuke his muffin. Blinking and smiling again at her Sasuke took it from her and handed her a five, "Keep the change, see you next Thursday Ten." Smiling at her again he exchanged another look with Kankuro who had leaned against the door frame and was glaring daggers at the younger man. The two looked as if they were going to break into a brawl in the middle of her black and white checkered tiles

"See you Thursday," she said her mind turning wondering what was wrong with the two men. Sasuke left the bakery apparently reconsidering his decision about sticking around and eating his muffin at one of the tables by the window. Turning to Kankuro her smile now gone from her face and a bit of fire in her gaze, Tenten opened her mouth, "What the hell is wrong with you? He's one of my regulars and you may be my best friend's future hubby's brother but that doesn't give you any reason to—"

Kankuro cut her off, "He pulled a fuck and dump with one of my best friend's little sister, poor girl was so horrified and ashamed she ran off to some hotel and shot herself in the head. So I'm sorry but I'm not too fond of the punk." His voice had none of the warm humor of earlier and his dark eyes were cold. Tenten gave him a strange look, one that held a bit of wariness mixed with a hint of sympathy at the loss of someone who'd he had apparently been close too.

"Well, I guess you have a valid reason to be a bit pissed with him but I'd appreciate it if you would hold off your disdain while in my establishment. Sasuke's been a customer since I opened this place." Tenten said quietly and softly, Kankuro nodded and closing his eyes for a few seconds Tenten watched as the tension in his limbs faded. He opened them and smiled at her the playfulness back in his eyes which had returned to their warm and mischievous selves. Walking to her he put his arms on either side of her pinning her between them.

"So what is it the duck-ass wanted?" Tenten rolled her eyes as Kankuro made a jab at Sasuke's hair-style.

"He wanted a chocolate, chocolate chip muffin even though it's not really any of your business, why'd you come out here anyway? You really want to leave the love birds alone when there are dozens of flat surfaces and their full of endorphins from the chocolate in the cakes?" she chuckled as his eyes widened slightly before peering over his shoulder to the door which he had come.

Tenten stood there with a sparkle in her eyes looking up at him through thick long lashes with small loose pieces of her hair framing her face, arms crossed while still trapped in the circle of space that Kankuro's large arms had pinned her in. When he turned back to her she raised an eyebrow and smirked. She gave his arms a pointed look. Pulling away from her Kankuro gave her a heart-stopping smile. Or at least one that normally was, Tenten just rolled her eyes at him and walked back into the backroom leaving him behind her to see the couple making out on her counter with Sakura's legs wrapped around Gaara's waist.

Tenten covered her eyes with one hand, "Get a room people." She could hear Sakura's little gasp of embarrassment and the sound of Gaara picking her up and setting her feet on the floor uncovering her eyes, Tenten shook her head. "Do did you guys at least find the cake you wanted?"

As Sakura straightened her shirt and hair she nodded and said, "We both decided that we'd go with the strawberry shortcake type cake."

"It'll match your guys hair." Kankuro said as he entered the room thankfully after Sakura once again looked presentable. Gaara's tie was askew but he made no moves of fixing it and when Kankuro noticed this he gave his younger brother a wink and a smirk, "So, miss bun was right, you guys were getting down and dirty while we were away."

"You know what they say; when the cat's away the mice will play," Tenten commented. The couple exchanged a look and sighed knowing they wouldn't hear the end of it for the next few years.

Gaara looked at Kankuro and said, "You're going to need to find a hotel for tonight, Kankuro. I'm staying in town with Sakura tonight." Kankuro gave him a look of exasperation but turned to Tenten,

"Well since I'm gonna be stuck here tonight would you care to go have a drink with me? Those two will be too busy sucking face and getting down and dirty after they get to pinkette's house to be of any use to anyone." The brunette looked to her friend and seeing that the soon to be newly-weds were already giving each other the 'I want to eat you alive right now' face Tenten sighed in defeat,

"Sure I guess, after I close up shop at nine-thirty."

* * *

Heya people's I'm pulling a blank for this thing... any ideas? I feel like it's dragging on, I want it to be around 15 chapters but I'm suffering from writer's block. I think I'm going to be working on a different story in my archives and see if that cures it. Oh, and i'm getting a new computer Friday! YAY!


	6. Chapter 6

Chp.6

(Funny fact here, in the Genjuntsu World, Neji was a pervert!)

Me: What the hell?

Anyway thank you for your patience in my updating schedule. :P

* * *

Tenten sat with a cup of coffee in her hand and rubbing the back of her neck, glaring at the coffeepot that was sitting on the counter empty. She gave a quick glace over her shoulder at the clock that read 7:49. Kankuro, Sakura, and Gaara had left only twenty minutes ago and she needed to pick up the trays full of cake and put them back where they belonged so she could maybe use them as a treat for her employees later in the week. (Selling them was out of the question as Gaara and Sakura had not yet announced their plans to the public.)

Taking the final drink out of her mug, Tenten stood and got to work. She carried the somewhat lighter trays one by one into the huge fridge at the back of the bakery, where all the ingredients that needed to be kept cold were stored. After she was done she closed and locked the fridge purposely leaving out a few cakes for a little snack when she was done picking up.

She turned and looked at the mountain of dishes that waited for her and sighed before rolling up her sleeves. Normally she wouldn't have to worry about them but she'd let off her employees early at 3:30 because of the cake tasting, and the fact that it was Sunday and it was normally quiet except for the breakfast rush and the occasional regular. When she was about half-way through her chore she heard the front door bell go off. And groaning quietly to herself she finished washing off the whisk she was busy cleaning at that moment but before she could begin to dry off her hands a pregnant Hinata walked in.

With a very un-Tenten like squeal Tenten rushed over and gave her friend a big hug being careful not to put too much pressure on her somewhat bloated tummy. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Naruto where trying for a little one! How far along are you? Is the pregnancy going well?" she rambled on while Hinata laughed happily and looked on in amusement at her overly excited friend.

"Tenten, Tenten! Hold on," she laughed, "Yes Naruto and I finally succeeded in getting some alone time to make this little one," *wink*, "About four months ago, and after a bit of morning sickness which is thankfully over I'm fine and I can't wait to feel the little bugger a bit more."

Hinata had the pleasant glow all around her that happily pregnant women sometimes have when it's a good day and she chuckled when Tenten put her ear to Hinata's belly to see if she could hear anything and her face fell slightly when she didn't hear anything at first but then brightened considerably when she heard a tiny little thump that she couldn't hear at first over Hinata's own strong heartbeat.

Standing and giving her friend a sheepish smile, Tenten gave her another hug before saying, "Well, Hinata I'd love to sit and chat but I got to finish the dishes before closing time, I'd wouldn't worry about it but I sort of…. Well I kinda got a bit of a date set up for tonight."

It was Hinata's turn to squeal. "Really! You've finally decided to join the world of possible relationships instead of just screwing my cousin once or twice a month?" she smirked when Tenten's cheeks pinkened in embarrassment when Hinata mentioned her arrangement with Neji. She'd thought that had been under wraps.

With a grumble Tenten said, "Yeah, I have. It's Sakura's soon to be hubby's brother." Hinata placed a finger on her chin and then gave Tenten a teasing look.

"That wouldn't be mister kinky Kankuro from high school would it?"

Tenten's eyes widened. That's where he'd come from! With an open mouth she nodded. However her gob smacked expression did not last very long. She shook her head and turned back to the pile of dishes that were sitting behind the two women. Biting her lip, Tenten looked at Hinata, "Well… I still have to do these dishes before closing. So if you want you can take a seat and help yourself to some cake. God knows there's plenty around here."

Hinata rolled her eyes and picked up a towel and started to dry off the dishes that were sitting in the nearly full drying rack. "I think I'll just help you with dishes. Between Naruto worrying over the baby and the clan refusing to let me to really anything but sit and watch television or read I want to do something productive." She nudged Tenten's shoulder and smiled.

Tenten smiled back at her and together the two women went through the pile of dishes talking about silly mundane things and the pros and cons of why Hinata's clan refused to let her do missions while she was only a few months pregnant. Before long they had finished the job at hand and Tenten had sat Hinata down and fetched two tall glasses of milk and the plate of cake that she had left out.

Once the two were done eating they gave each other a hug. "I'd better go so you can freshen up a bit before your date," Hinata whispered into Tenten's ear. At this the brunette laughed and gave Hinata another squeeze before letting go.

"Don't you forget to stop by more often, you got it missy?" Tenten teased. Hinata smiled over her shoulder at her friend and shook her head in expiration as she walked out the door. And Tenten stood til she heard the bell of the front door before she looked down on herself and sighed. She was a mess. Water all over the bottom part of her shirt. Jeans stained with frosting and flour probably somewhere on her face. She turned and went to the back grateful that she allows kept spare clothes in the back.

Once she was dressed in the new clothes, a black sweater and jeans with her eyeliner reapplied, Tenten looked at the clock. 9:27 three minutes before Kankuro was due to arrive. Looking at the mirror Tenten frowned and taking her long hair out of its messy bun she retwirled it before sticking the Chinese style hair stick through the low bun. Then she heard the front door bell ring again and she turned to face the door which was just beginning to open.

* * *

Yes, yes, I know it was mean to leave it like that but I just had too!

But if you enjoyed the read please leave a review behind you telling me so!


End file.
